When I'm Gone, Will You Remember Me?
by TheBeehive
Summary: Jane Carson never got a hold of her life and only she knows why... This is a John O'Callaghan fanfic :D
1. Chapter 1

We all think the world's done after something bad happens right? Well I don't know about you but I, Jane Carson think so. I can't let go of my past and right now there's nothing left to do but lose hope in everything. School sucks, parents aren't always home, no siblings, fake friends, what else could be good in life? These green eyes and brown hair won't get me anywhere even though people have told me to become a skanky model but being a model is just not my thing. So here I am inside a class room waiting for seventh period to end so I can get the fuck out of this prison cell they call a learning center.

"Next meeting we will have a quiz about our lesson today and if you tend to be absent don't because I won't be here when you want to take the test. Next week is already your summer vacation so if you want to be stuck here, then be my guest. You are all dismissed." Mrs. Murphy, our Lit teacher said.

I instantly kept my stuff and headed to the locker area so I can retrieve the other necessities I may need when I get home. I opened my locker and started to stuff my bag that was already half full.

"Hey Jane," Drake said.

Drake is one of my childhood friends. We grew up together and stayed as friends ever since the day we met. He's what you can call a trustworthy person. I say this because he has never told anyone anything about what happened that night. The night where my life turned. Where I lost hope and where I lost my grip on my own life.

"Hey," I said sighing heavily.

"What's up with you today? You're not usually down like this," he said leaning his shoulder against the lockers.

"My parents are leaving again today." I said closing the locker shut. I turned to lean against it and there he was. Waving at the people around him. Those blue eyes and sandy blonde hair making their way through the halls of the school I'm in. He passed and looked my way well at least in my direction. He's been doing that for the past few months now. I never really got the chance to talk to him but if I do probably there'd be no excitement left in my life anymore so I just let him pass me by as if I didn't care but honestly, I really did.

"Where to this time?" Drake asked recapturing my attention.

"I don't know and I don't care," I said looking back at him and he was staring at me in a weird way.

"Why don't you ever do there and just talk to him? It's pretty obvious he wants you. Just look at the way he stares at you and you'll know." He said.

"He's not staring at me and I don't get the last part. Know what?" I said reaching in to my bag and checking my phone to see if anyone left me a message.

"Are you blind or something? He's just waiting for you to make the first move." He said casually.

"Sure he is," I said not really believing in him

"Well say what you want but don't say I didn't tell you so," he said and walked away.

"Hey," someone greeted from behind me.

"Hi," I said turning back and dropping my phone at the sight of Ben standing in front of me.

"I got that," he said bending down to get it. He typed something in it before giving it back

"Thanks," I said when he gave it back.

"No prob. By the way, call me," he said and walked away leaving me breathless and I don't know why...


	2. Chapter 2

His voice played again and again in my head like a broken record but only his voice seemed perfect. I looked down to see what exactly he placed in my phone. I guess he meant it when he said call me because he saved his number in my phone.

"What was that all about?" Drake said from behind me.

"Nothing much really," I told him.

"Whatever you say," he said seeming angry.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing, let's just go home." He said leading the way. We practically live across each other and we live near the school so we walk going home unless my mother picks me up for a special occasion or whatsoever.

"Did I do something?" I asked breaking the silence as we walked through the groups of people scattered in the school halls.

"No," he said walking a bit faster than usual.

"Then why do you seem so pissed?" I asked walking faster so I'd catch up with him.

"I'm not," he said raising his voice.

"Then why are you talking to me like that?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" he said running away.

"Hey!" I said calling after him but he didn't listen to me. What was wrong with him? He seemed just fine a while ago.

I didn't want to run after him. That seemed like a stupid idea. So I just walked alone. I remember the last time I did that and well that's where my life turned around. I felt so stupid for actually falling for him. It was stupid to fall in love with a guy I hardly knew. This is how the story went

*FLASHBLACK*

It was the end of another school day and Drake was absent today. So I guess I have to walk alone. My mother never agreed to this but what else can I do? She never answers her phone anyway.

I placed my stuff in the locker and grabbed my bag and exited the school. I never walked home alone. This is more or less a first for me. For some reason I was kinda excited. It was weird but hey, that's me. I plugged my earphones in to my ears so I could entertain myself because walks like these can get pretty boring. So before I really started walking home, I picked a song from my iPod. Whoever She Is by The Maine. I love that song. It's been in my iPod since The Maine's album came out. I hummed along with the song as I started to walk down the street. My iPod was on full blast so if ever someone was calling me, I apologize because I really don't want to talk while I'm listening to my iPod.

I was just walking a straight path until this lunatic ran into me and pushed me to the ground.

"I'm really sorry," the maniac said. He practically saw me in front of him.

"Yea, sure," I said getting up by myself.

"I'm really sorry but I kinda did that on purpose." He said whispering. What an asshole!

"And you did that because?" I said demanding for an explanation.

"Because my friends and I dared me to ask you out." He said blushing just a tiny bit.

"So you ask people out by bumping in to them?" I asked because seriously, that would be weird.

"No, this was improv," he said and this was just the first mistake…


	3. Chapter 3

"You seem kinda familiar," I said feeling sorta stupid for saying that but it was true. I think I saw him somewhere before but I can't really say where exactly.

"Really?" he said laughing.

"Did I say something funny?" I said and that's when I knew who he was. John O'Callaghan… the guy I was listening to on my iPod. I wanted to scream so loud and jump real high but I held myself back and I just started to smile.

"Now you know?" he asked feeling smug.

"John 'O?" I asked but clearly knowing that it was really him.

"How did you know?" he asked sarcastically.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

That was when our relationship started and that's now I finally realized that what I was did was wrong. I know dating a rock star would be everyone's dream I mean it was my dream but that dream turned in to one of the deadliest nightmares I have ever faced in my entire life.

He was everything I thought he would be. Funny, handsome, charming and a lot more. But there was more to that in him that no one would ever expect. He was also a heart breaker and a player. It's true that I was stupid to actually fall for a guy like him and think that this would never happen but being with him makes you feel that way. It poisons your mind. It makes you think that the endless possibilities would be impossible and only the impossibilities would happen.

So I walked alone reminiscing about those times I got hurt and did exactly nothing about it. I reached my house and looked across to see that Drake wasn't worried and he really didn't care. Maybe he wasn't home at all. I didn't want to ask him anything so I just headed inside the empty house and dropped my bag on the sofa. My phone rang in my pocket. The caller ID didn't have a name on it so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

"Jane?" a guy with a familiar voice said on the other line. He seemed kinda drunk because he was slurring his words.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? John? You must be kidding me. I can't believe you actually forgot." John said and now I know that he was totally drunk. For some weird reason, butterflies crept through my spine. Was it because I missed him? I can't miss him after what he did to me. It's just plain wrong to do so.

"I remember and I don't want to talk to you. You're drunk." I said. I really wanted to put down the phone but something held me back and I don't know what and why exactly but I just couldn't hang up on him.

"I'm so not drunk," he said and the phone was taken away from him.

"I'm really sorry about this Jane but no one can get a hold of him now." Another guy said.

"Kennedy?" I said.

"Yea, hey. He misses you so much. Is there any way he can see you today?" Kennedy said desperately.

"I don't know-"

"Please? The guys and I are begging you." He said cutting me off.

"As long as he's sober and well." I said sighing.

"Done. Can we crash at you place on Saturday at around 3 in the afternoon?" he asked feeling relieved.

"I guess. My parents aren't home anyway." I said.

"Okay, thanks a lot." He said happily.

"I gotta go now," I said remembering that I had something else to do.

"Alright, see you Saturday," he said and the line went dead.

I don't know why I just agreed to seeing him but maybe it's the right thing to do. This seems really stupid after all he has done to me but maybe a second chance might develop. Who knows maybe it would be a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Come to think of it, it's only been two months since John cheated on me. That's right, you heard me. It was the typical kind of story wherein he got drunk in a party, he wasn't thinking blah, blah, blah… I've heard it a thousand times before and he didn't do anything about it so I got tired and I left him. I thought he already forgot about me and moved on to some other girl who he's going to hurt sooner or later but that phone call proved me wrong. But I don't know what I'm doing giving in to him. I thought I got over him but maybe, just maybe, I still love him.

I sat on the couch and stared at my phone until someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened it without looking through the peep hole.

"I'm sorry," Drake said as soon as I opened the door.

"Its fine but what happened to you?" I asked letting him in.

"It's nothing really," he said sitting on the chair beside the couch.

"It can't be nothing. You ran off and never came back. You expect that to be nothing?" I said.

"I said I was sorry,"

"But you didn't tell me why you did it so how can I forgive you if-"

"Alright, alright already," he said cutting me off.

"Okay, spill." I said sitting on the couch.

"The thing is…" he said trailing off nervously.

"What?" I said impatiently.

"Well, I don't really know how you're going to take this but I kinda got jealous," he said and I laughed.

"Jealous of what?" I asked chuckling.

"Jealous of Ben," he said uneasily and then I stopped laughing.

"Why would you be jealous of him?" I asked seriously

"Forget it, this is plain stupid." He said getting up.

"No, don't go. You're not done yet." I said pulling him down to the space beside me.

"Fine, the truth is that I like you. I have always liked you ever since that day," he said

"What day?" I asked.

"The day John messed you up. After that day I just felt like I needed to protect you and be by your side all the time. This is lame, I know but at least it's true." He said

"Y-you liked me?" I said not really believing the words that came out of his mouth.

"No, I like you. Present tense," he said. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. For a moment we were silent and it gave me time to notice that he was actually a pretty charming and handsome guy. I wonder why this only occurred to me now. His brown hair and blue eyes gave me away. Only seconds pass until his lips finally found their way on mine. That went on for awhile and then suddenly he broke it. He gasped for air.

"You okay?" I asked smiling.

"Better than ever," he said planting kisses on my neck. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and breathe in his sweet smell. Then he stopped.

"I think we should take this slow," he whispered in to my ear and I loosened my grip.

"Of course," I said kissing him on the lips. Then I stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked getting up as well.

"Kitchen because I've been feeling kinda hungry," I said grabbing my phone. I walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll be right here," Drake called out from the room.

"Okay," I said.

I fixed up a sandwich and grabbed a soda can from the fridge. I was going to start eating when I heard me phone ring. I placed everything on top of the counter to pick up the phone and see who was calling. When I looked at the caller ID, I noticed that it was the same number that called a while ago. What did he want this time?

I stared at the phone until it stopped ringing. I can't pick it up right now, not with Drake in the next room waiting for me. Whatever he wanted had to wait. I don't care how long but it just had to.


	5. Chapter 5

The week passed by real fast and nothing really happened. I haven't told Drake about our little meeting with John today and it's a good thing that he has somewhere to go to today.

I heard someone knocking on my door as I was sitting on the couch. Could it really be him? Or is it just the postman delivering the mail for today? Either way I still had to answer the door.

"Jane?" Jared greeted as the door swung open.

"Hey," I said nervously.

"If you're looking for him, he's somewhere else. He didn't want to come all the way here because he was scared." Jared said.

"Scared of what?" I asked curious to know what his fear might be.

"Drake," he said

"Drake?" I repeated.

"Yea, the last time they met, he almost threw him over a building." He said laughing at his exaggerated statement.

"When exactly was the last time?" I asked.

"Ages ago. It's been that long."

"It has only been two months." I said

"Whatever. Anyway, you need to come with me." Jared said pulling my shirt to where the car was.

"Am I under arrest?" I said tugging on his hand. He's going to ruin my new shirt.

"Yup and you're going to prison. The Maine Prison." He said air quoting Maine.

"What did I do wrong?" I said and he placed me in the passenger seat of his car.

"Well, you're under arrest because _oh you left John with a broken heart and now he sees what he should've from the start. Oh you left him nothing but a kiss, and now he want to _kiss you in the lips." He said recreating their song.

"Ha, ha very funny" I said sarcastically.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." He said seriously.

"Okay whatever." I said rolling my eyes and looking out the window as he started driving down the road.

He turned the radio on and placed in a CD. I didn't really care. I was too preoccupied. I kept thinking about what would happen and what Drake would think about this when I tell him. Or maybe I should just keep it to myself I mean it's not like I'm leaving him forever. It's a good thing I have my phone in my pocket. At least I can call him if ever I need to.

We arrived in a familiar place. I've been here several times before. This apartment building holds a lot of memories. Good, bad, big, small and all the other kinds of memories you can possibly think of.

"You ready to go inside?" Jared asked me as we stood right in front of the building.

"I don't really know," I said staring at the window where all the memories took place. It all happened in Room number 1017.

"Let's get this over with then," Jared said leading the way.

I don't really know why I followed him inside or why I'm even here but I'm guessing it was because while I was gone, he remembered me.


	6. Chapter 6

My heart started to thump inside my chest and my hands started to shake. Chills ran down my spine and it was as if I couldn't breathe anymore. 3 more floors up and sweat starts running down the side of my head. Jared was just whistling away while I enter into an almost nervous breakdown. I took deep breath is and out and stared at the floor so that I wouldn't be able to see what floor we were in.

Then there was a ding and we were on the tenth floor. Since I was at the very back of the elevator, Jared had to hold the elevator because I was too stubborn to get my butt out of the elevator.

"I don't have the whole day you know. We still have a show later on tonight." Jared said pulling me by the hand and leading me to the door that has him on the other side.

"This is worse than prison." I exaggerated.

"Sure it is," he said with sarcasm in his tone.

We finally reached the room and Jared took his keycard out of his pocket but before he could put it in, the door swung open and revealed his face. The face I've been waiting to see again after two months. Memories weren't enough to remind me that he was still here waiting and it didn't convince me that he was real. That it was real…

"Jane," he said surprised. I stayed silent while Jared slid in the room and gave us a little time alone.

"John! You fuckin' retard!" Jared called from inside and I pushed open the door.

"Jane, I," John said and tears ran down my face as I saw a girl right in front of me. She was half naked and he was in a robe. She quickly started to grab her clothes and she ran to the bathroom. I, on the other hand ran out of the door and down the stairs. Since I couldn't go all the way down, I stopped after the first flight. I can't believe he just stood there as if nothing happened. I can't believe I let this happen to me again. About ten minutes passed and still tears were streaming down my face. My phone buzzed. I had a new message. I took my phone out of my pocket and read the message. Luckily, it wasn't from him or Jared. It was from Drake. I can't believe I left him for this. Right now anything would be better than this and I wish that I could take things back and not end up here crying. I shook my head at myself and wiped away my tears.

As I wiped my tears away from my face, I heard someone coming down in a moderate speed. Just by hearing the sounds of the steps the person was making, you could easily tell it was a guy unless it was a girl who was wearing a pair of sneakers.

The footsteps came in closer and closer until they stopped right behind me.

"Jane?" Garrett said startling me. He sat down beside me and placed his arm around me.

"I can't believe it." I said sobbing yet again.

"I don't believe it either," he said handing me his handkerchief.

"Thanks," I said and blew my nose into it.

"I just arrived and since I heard them talking about you from the inside, I went to look for you because probably you'd still be here since your house is too far away. You couldn't possibly walk the distance. I mean I can't but I don't know about you." He said trying to cheer me up.

"It was really stupid of me to try to think for one second that he'd change and that he'd actually look forward to meet me after what happened." I said leaning on his shoulder and wiping away the tears that have sprung out of my eyes.

"I'm really sorry," Garrett said holding me close.

"You didn't even do anything," I said.

"If only that were true…" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked him but he just stayed silent and we both were in an awkward silence after that and we just stayed that way. Awkward in silence…


	7. Chapter 7

"It's nothing," he said and I pushed him away gently and faced him.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"Well, remember the day he cheated on you?" he asked and I nodded. "Well it wasn't entirely his fault. I dared him to get drunk because as you know we like to play dares and see who has more guts and you know… Anyway, the next day when I told him what happened, he got so pissed at me and that's when he called you but you wouldn't answer and well he never really forgave me for it so he turned into this drunkard who drinks and sleeps all day and all night and since then, we've been playing like the worst shows ever and he isn't even sober enough to care and I know it's my fault and I should be the one to fix all of this but I've tried so hard to fix it but I can't help him."

"And you never told me?" I said shocked.

"I'm sorry but when I wanted to, you were already gone and I didn't know that it'd be like this for a really long time." He said with remorse.

"Well, the past is the past and right now, I don't know what to do," I said and he looked at me hands clasped together and mouthed the words "please" and "for me".

"C'mon, we're all dying here," he begged.

"And who's to blame?" I said

"Me, I know that but-"

"Fine, fine but this will be the one and only favor that I'll do for you and if this doesn't work out then I'm sorry but I will be of no help after this…" I said getting up and climbing up the stairs. I heard him sigh and get up as well.

"Thank you so much." He said as we reached the 10th floor.

"Whatever," I said walking towards room 1017.

This time I wasn't that scared or nervous. I just casually knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Kennedy opened the door and let me in we said our hellos and the usual greeting and I felt as if I was home again.

"He's in there," he told me pointing to the door that I know so very well.

"Okay," I said knocking on his door. He then opened it and let me in. He seemed sober and he was well dressed and he actually took a bath. He looked like the John I used to know. The one I loved. The one who made me feel whole.

"Hey," he said softly and he shut the door. I sat down on his bed and just stared at him for a while. He may have taken a bath but the circles around his eyes were still there. He usually got them after he cried. I've never seen him cry but he told me that whenever he did, eye bags would automatically be under his eyes.

"Hi," I finally said.

"Jane, I'm sorry and I just wanna let you know that I miss you and I've been such a mess without you," he said as he sat beside me.

"I'm sorry I didn't try to listen," I said looking at him.

"You're not to blame here. I was stupid." He said looking at the floor.

"I heard the whole story and I should've listened to what you had to say but instead, I ran away and that didn't do me any good." I said honestly.

"Garrett told you what happened?" he asked and I nodded. For some reason I felt quite guilty for what I have done. But I'm just happy that he's here and that he really didn't mean to do what he did…


	8. Chapter 8

At least that was what I thought.

After a while of catching up on what we've both done while we were away from each other, we both stopped and stared and I realized right then and there just how much I really missed him. I never really admitted that to myself but right now, it's like it doesn't ever matter. Nothing else mattered.

"Sorry," he said breaking the silence. He was starting to lean forward but stopped when he realized how close he was and probably he remembered what kind of situation we were both in.

"For what?" I asked rather innocently.

"Never mind," he said getting up. Did I do something wrong? I mean all I did was stare.

"Where are you going?" I asked getting up and following him to the door. He had one hand on the knob. I held his arm and he spun around slowly and faced me. I gently pushed him against the door and crashed my lips in to his. A smile crept up on his lips as he started to wrap his arms around me.

I'm guessing he got a little carried away because he started to push me to the bed. We both were on the bed in a matter of seconds and his hands started creeping up my shirt. It all started to get a little uncomfortable because to tell you the truth, I've never had it with him before. I mean I've already lost my virginity but to someone else…

"Slow down there," I said breaking the long chain of kisses we both made.

"Sorry, I just miss you so much." He said taking his hands off of my bare skin and intertwining them with my own.

He stared at me for what seemed like a really long while.

"You miss me?" I said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" he said stroking my brown hair.

"I didn't say that. It's just so hard to believe." I said placing my hands on his neck. I brought him closer as we started to kiss again.

While we were making out on his bed, my phone started buzzing and this time it was a long buzz meaning, somebody was calling me. I was planning to wait until it stopped but I guess John must have felt the vibrations so he parted away from my lips.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" he asked. I smiled and he got up and pulled me up with him as well. He went out the door to give me some privacy as I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Where are you?" Drake said sounding kinda aggravated and furious.

"Well, I probably never told you this but-"

"I've been worried sick you know!" he said cutting me off.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll be home by 5!" I said and I hung up. It was already 4:30. I could've said something else but I wasn't really thinking about time.

"You okay?" John said opening the door and coming in. He then shut it right after.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said even though I wasn't.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Drake," I said and his eyes opened a bit wider than usual.

"Oh," he said out of surprise.

"You know, he's not a monster. He's just an overprotective kind of friend." I said placing my phone back inside my pocket.

"Yeah, right," he said sarcastically.

"You don't think so?" I asked shocked.

"When we were together, and hopefully we will be again, he warned me again and again about what would happen if I'd break you, which I did but you already know it was by accident." He said

"Well what would he do?" I asked.

"He told me that he'd kill me, literally. And this means that he's not just a friend, Jane. This means that he has deeper feelings and crap like that. He has always wanted to be with you ever since I don't know but ever since we started dating, he's been shooting me scary glances. I mean I wasn't scared or anything I was just well…" he said trailing off not really knowing what to say next.

"Are you serious?" I said and from that point on, I changed the way I looked at my childhood friend. I don't think I can look at him the same ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yea, I am," John said.

We spent more time together until it was finally time for me to go. For some freaky reason, I was scared to go home. Was it because of Drake? Would he hit me for not calling him or telling him where I went? But if ever he did, if he hit me that would be unreasonable. Jared was the one bringing me home. John didn't come along because he and the guys had to get ready for the show.

"When will we see you again?" Jared asked as we reached my place.

"Sooner or later I guess," I said getting out of the car door. I walked around the car and walked to the door.

"Are you coming to the show tonight?" Jared shouted from the car window.

"Maybe. Where is it gonna be?" I asked stopping and turning to face him.

"No. 234 Acre Street at 6 P.M." he said.

"Okay, maybe we'll be seeing each other there." I said and smiled. He returned a smile and went on his way back to the apartment building.

Right now, I feel lighter. It's as if the weights in my body vanished all of a sudden. I sighed to myself and started for the door. When I came in, I landed straight on the couch and just lay there and before I knew it, my eyes shut and I drifted away.

I woke up to the sound of a car arriving at the front porch and parking in the garage. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 7:30 p.m. Guess I won't be in #234 Acre Street for their show. Part of me felt bad and part of me said that it was only a show, no big deal. I got up and went out of the house to see who exactly it was that parked in the garage. As I went out the door, I saw a FedEx truck at in the garage area and a man was approaching the front porch.

"Excuse me miss but are you Jane Carson?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. Is there something to be delivered?" I asked and he got a package from the bag he was carrying. He gave the package to me and his clipboard.

"Please sign here," he said pointing the place where I should sign using a pen. I signed it legibly and the delivery guy left.

I brought the package inside and turned on the lights. I sat back down on the couch and tore it open. Inside the package was an envelope with my name on it, a pair of aviators.

The envelope wasn't your everyday kinda envelope. It was a big, brown envelope. I didn't really want to get up and get a paper knife from the drawer so I just tore the flap open. There was a letter and a plane ticket. My passport was in there too. I opened the letter and once I saw the handwriting, I recognized exactly who owned it. It was my mother's. She wrote me a letter and it said:

Dearest Jane,

How are you?

I know that we told you that we'd only be away for a week but sadly we have to stay a while longer. Your father and I are worried about you and we've decided that maybe it would be best for all of us to live here in Miami. I know how much you loved the beach when you were just a little girl and I know that you're tired of everything there in Arizona so we bought a house for us to live in.

If ever you think that this is a bad idea, I'm giving you time to decide and we will still support the house you are living in if you don't want to come here and live with us. Our managers gave us a raise and it was more than we both expected so now, we can support a house of more than 12 kids and 4 adults. Isn't it just amazing Jane? We're finally where we wanted to be so let this be a small birthday gift to you. I know that your birthday is months away but who cares? With all this money, we can rule the world.

Hope you are happy, dear and always remember that we love you okay?

Love,

Mom and Dad

With all that said, I nearly fell off of my seat. My eyes popped wide open and my mouth hung low. I couldn't believe a lot happened in just one day. Unbelievable.

Just as I placed the letter back in the envelope, Drake came barging in. I stood up and put the letter away. He ran towards me and smacked me on the lips. This felt bad. I don't mean him kissing me. I mean the fact that John and I just got back together and Drake kissing me hard on the lips. Definitely unbelievable.


	10. Chapter 10

But it all had to end sometime right?

"Where the hell were you?" Drake asked me as he stroked my hair away from my face.

"I was with John," I said and he backed away. I know that wasn't really how I expected it to come out but he had to know. I can't hide it from him forever so I guess I did him good. I know I have hurt him a thousand times before but I don't think I've hurt him this much. The look on his face says it all and I don't think he'd ever want to talk to me again after this.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"Because the guys said he needed me and he really changed you know. He didn't mean to cheat-"

"So you mean it was by accident? Are you out of your mind? No one does that by accident! I can't believe you fell for it again. How could you? Did you forget already?" he said angrily. Honestly I saw this coming but what I didn't expect were that tears falling from my face. I wiped them away quickly but the just kept on falling.

"I'm sorry Drake but I just missed him too much and it's really true this time. I believe him." I managed to croak out.

"So what? You're just gonna forgive and forget? Forgive him and forget about me?" he said.

"Drake, I know that you liked me but don't you understand me from my point of view? Don't you know what I'm going through? Seriously, this is hard Drake and if you were in my shoes-"

"No," he said cutting me off.

"What do you mean no?" I asked.

"I don't understand anything that's happening to you. You used to know how to manage yourself. You used to be a better person. I liked you then but if this is how it's gonna be in your life right now, then I guess you can count me out." He said walking out the door. For a minute there I think I saw his eyes welling up. But maybe it was just mine. He left the door open so I saw him walk across the street and in to his house. He slammed the door hard and he never came back out. I closed my own door softly and went up to my room. I toyed with my phone for a while until I started to dial John's number. I'm not sure if he changed his number again but hopefully he didn't.

"Hello?" his voice answered from the other line.

"John?" I said softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. I think that maybe he was a mind reader because ever since before, when we used to be together, together, he used to know exactly what I was feeling with just the tone of my voice.

"Drake and I had an argument and probably you'd hate me to after this. And by the way, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your show. I really wanted to go but I slept on the couch." I said.

"It's okay, you can always come to the next one. You want me to go there to keep you company? Wait are your parents home?" he asked and it seems as if the background was beginning to quiet and it seems as if he was getting in to his car.

"No, actually I just received a letter from them today saying that the house was mine so I guess they won't be coming back from Miami until, well, I don't know." I said.

"That's great news," he said revving up the engine.

"I know," I said.

"Well, I'm on my way now so just wait for me okay?" he said.

"Okay," I said and we both put down the phone.

I roamed around my room looking for my poem notebook. I used to write like a lot of poems before but then I started to get tired of writing so I put it away. When I found it, I got a pen and turned on the lights. I lay on my bed and I started to go through it. Inside, there were pictures of me and Drake when we were young. We had big smiles on our faces and ice cream cones in our hands. I smiled at the picture and flipped to the next few pages. When I reached the page of the very last poem I wrote, I saw that there was a photo of John and me. We got it from that photo booth in the arcade we used to go to. I remember that day as if it happened just yesterday. That's because it was the day when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Again, I smiled at the picture and flipped to the next clean page. And I started writing…


	11. Chapter 11

"I see this picture and a smile creeps its way to my face

Remembering how you and I used to share a special place

A place that only we knew about only we knew where it was

A place where no one else can enter so it can be just us

But as time passed by, that place started to fade away

I thought it'd be there forever but it turns out that this was our last day

Once we got out of there you vanished, you were gone

I tried to find you but I didn't know which road you were on

If you were on a straight path or an intersection

But either way, you never came back and made your selection

I tried to look for you in every corner of every street

I tried to find you but another girl had already taken my seat

I didn't understand at first but as you tried to explain,

Everything turned out alright, everything was the same

People tell me that I've just been fooled yet again and that I should prepare to be broken

But I couldn't believe them when they said it because only your words were true to me when spoken

So now I know that you never really meant to do what you did, you were in an intersection

And now I realize that even if you made a mistake, in my eyes you're still what I can call perfection…"

I read it again and then I heard a car in front of the house. I instantly went down to see if it was John. Obviously, it was him so I let him in and I let my arms make their way around his body. He embraced me as well. We made our way upstairs and in to my room.

"This room hasn't changed," John said.

"Not one bit." I said sitting on my bed and taking the notebook. I hid before he can grab and read.

"So, wanna talk about it?" he asked and for a moment there I kinda forgot about the whole incident.

"I don't really know…" I said.

"Okay, if you don't want to then what are we going to do now?" he asked patting the space behind him asking me to come and sit down. So, I walked towards the bed and sat beside him.

"Well, since we're alone and I have this place all to myself…" I trailed off and looked at him. His face was unreadable but I sensed that he didn't like what I had in mind.

"I'm sorry but maybe it's a wee bit too early for that I mean we just started going out again and-"he said and I kissed him before he said anything more.

Truthfully, I know I wasn't ready as well but it seemed like that it was what he wanted but then again I don't think it's our time.

"It's okay, I understand but I only thought that it was what you wanted," I said.

"Jane, I would never do that to you," he said cupping my face in his hands. I looked in to his eyes as he looked in to mine and we stayed like that for a while until I leaned in and kissed him again. Right at that moment I realized that there was no way I wanted him to go away ever again. He's the gentleman anyone could ever ask for. And I'm lucky enough to even have him here kissing me.


	12. Chapter 12

After our little make out session, we both lay down on the bed and I slowly drifted off to sleep only to be woken up by the sound of an argument.

"What the hell is your problem?" I heard John screaming from down the stairs.

"Look man, I'm only trying to protect her," Drake said loudly.

"From what?!?!" John said annoyed.

"You!" Drake exclaimed.

"Well then I guess you're just wasting your time because you and I both know that she's safe with me. She has always been!" John said.

"That's what you think!" Drake said. "Do you know how many fuckin' nights she's been wasting her tears on a guy like you? Someone who wasn't worth every single drop of tear?" Drake screamed. They were practically having an informal debate only with both parties screaming their lungs out. I went out of the room just to see the two of them battle it out. I didn't want to stop them because I was scared. Well I guess not only scared but terrified too.

"Me? Worthless? I think you're talking about yourself! You've been nothing but a friggin' wall between us blocking us from reaching each other and making her happy! You've done nothing but block her happiness! You don't even deserve a girl like her because the only one she deserves is me!" John said.

"Do you even understand half the words that are coming out from your mouth? You're the wall dude! You're the worthless wall who uses her for your pleasure!" Drake shouted.

"We've NEVER had sex!" John screamed back and that's what made Drake shut his mouth.

"What?" he seemed surprised.

"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear me? I said we never had SEX!" John repeated with more anger in his expression. He shamefully admitted to Drake and left Drake speechless. I guess John must've won this battle then.

"So you're saying-"

"You know exactly what I meant," John said cutting him off.

"But I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong," John said cutting him off yet again.

They were both silent for a little while and I guess that was my cue to come down so I got up from where I sat and started going down the stairs. John heard me as I stomped my way down and wrapped his arms around me. I looked at Drake from behind John and so how astounded and shocked his face looked. He couldn't swallow everything just yet. Knowing Drake, it would probably take a week to process all this.

After John held me in his arms, Drake excused himself and left the house leaving me and John alone.

"Heard everything?" John asked as soon as Drake left.

"I think," I said unsure if it really was the whole thing or not.

"Where did you start?" he asked as we both sat on the couch.

"When you said what the hell is your problem I guess," I said remembering everything clearly.

"That was long after the start," he said.

"I don't think I want to hear any more." I said rubbing my eyes as I yawned.

"Still sleepy?" he asked.

"Not really," I said

"Wanna go out? It's a bright, sunny day out there," John said with a smile on his face.

"Let me put on my shoes first," I said grabbing the first pair I could find. Once I found them, I got my keys and my phone and placed them in my pocket. As soon as we were both ready, we went out.

It only occurred to me now that the night swung by real fast and that it was Sunday already. It really was bright and sunny.

John and I walked on a familiar path leading to only one place I knew and that was the deserted little forest that didn't really have a lot of tree in it but it did have a lot of leaves on the floor. John and I used to sit by the river and just watch as it flows in to a bigger body of water.

When we got to our little place, we sat at the usual spot and I leaned on his shoulder as we watched the river flow.

"I love you," John whispered to my ear.

"I love you too," I said wrapping my arms around him and never wanting to let go.


	13. Chapter 13

The months flew by quickly. Time couldn't wait not even for me. School ended about a month ago and right now, I'm here waiting for John's phone call. He told me that he'd call me as soon as he'd get here and after everything that has happened, he's finally true to his words.

I was grabbing something to eat in the kitchen when suddenly my phone rang. I dropped everything I got on the counter and rushed to get my phone. I picked it up knowing it'd be him on the other line.

"Hey," he greeted as soon as I picked up the phone.

"I missed you so much!" I said. I couldn't help but scream in his ear. It had already been a month since I last saw him because I didn't want to go on tour with him.

"I missed you too but I don't think I have to miss you anymore." He said leaving me confused.

"How come?" I asked.

"Because I'm right here," he said shutting the front door. I looked up and placed my phone on the side table. I ran to him and embraced him. I held him tightly and he did the same.

"How've you been?" he asked as soon as I let go.

"I've been very clumsy lately," I said

"How so?" he asked.

"Well I'm not so sure myself but all I am sure of is that I missed you so, so, so much." I said kissing him.

"Well this is quite a welcome," he said kissing me back.

"I'm really glad you're back I thought I'd never survive but here I am," I said as soon as our lips parted.

"I came back to do this," he said bending down on one knee and taking a small red velvety box from his back pocket.

I stayed silent as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Jane Elizabeth Carson, will you please be my wife? I promise to be the best husband there is and I promise to care and to honor you through all the days of our lives. I'd do anything for you and most of all I'd stay true to you no matter what for as long as you accept this offer of mine." He said taking my left hand and kissing it.

"Yes, I'll be your wife and I promise to do what the hell you just said seconds ago," I said as all the tears fell from my eyes.

He jumped up and reached for me. He kissed me with so much passion and with so much love. I prayed that my decision won't be one that I would regret and maybe all this would turn out to be the greatest thing of my life. I never thought this day would come but it did and now I can finally end my story by saying:

We lived happily ever after...

-The End-


End file.
